Pasado y Futuro
by Petit Nash
Summary: Dos mujeres se reúnen, el pasado y el futuro también... Y Hotch no tiene dudas de sus elecciones. Pesimo summary. Dejen Reviews


Pasado y futuro

Emily se sentía nerviosa por increíble que eso pareciera, había salido un poco antes del trabajo para ir a una importante "reunión" y se encontraba entrando, aun con saco y tacones, a un parque desconocido en donde todavía había mucha gente disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol.

Cerca de la zona de juegos, donde aun había casi media docena de niños, había una vieja banca roja ligeramente separada del resto de los asientos del parque, ese era exactamente el lugar de la cita... Cuando se acerco pudo ver que Haley ya se encontraba ahí.

Por supuesto que a Emily la había sorprendido que la ex esposa de Hotch quisiera verla y la sorprendía aun más no saber exactamente que es lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero había aceptado ese trato y ella nunca dejaba de cumplir lo que prometía.

-¡Emily!- era Jack que la había reconocido y corría a saludarla ante la mirada poco aprobatoria de su madre

-Hola Jack- lo saludó ella abrazándolo- ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, mamá me trajo a jugar y al rato voy a ir con papá-

-Ve a jugar un poco más corazón- le dijo Haley a su hijo- ella estará aquí un rato más-

El niño salió feliz corriendo a los juegos y Emily, pasado un momento, se sentó en la misma banca que Haley aunque manteniendo cierta distancia, durante unos segundos ambas miraron el sitio donde Jack jugaba sin decir nada entre ellas... Emily fue la primera en animarse a hablar...

-¿Para qué querías verme?- preguntó

Pero Haley no contestó al instante, siguió mirando unos segundos a su pequeño niño, luego finalmente se volteo a mirar a Emily y no parecía para nada contenta...

-Este fin de semana Jack va a quedarse con Aarón- dijo Haley

-Genial, me parece que él se pondrá muy contento con eso- comentó Emily con expresión de "y me dices eso a mi como porque?"

Luego hubo otro largo momento de silencio entre ambas mujeres; las dudas de Emily seguían creciendo a cada segundo de incomodo silencio, empezaba a ponerse un poco más nerviosa por todo eso.

Ya no tardaría en empezar a oscurecer y algunos de los niños del parque se habían ido, Jack seguía jugando y Emily no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a mantenerse ahí, si Jack iba a quedarse con Hotch no era ni probable ni practico que siguieran perdiendo el tiempo en silencios.

-No sé para que me pediste que viniera, pero creo que ya debes decírmelo-

-¿Estas durmiendo con Aarón?- preguntó Haley, disfrutando por un segundo la sorpresa que se dibujo en el rostro de Emily- las pocas veces que Jack se ha quedado con Aarón en el último par de meses me ha comentado un poco sobre ti y tu presencia constantes, sobre Emily la "amiga" de su papá, así que creó que es mejor que no quieras jugar a mentirme ahora-

Emily sonrió levemente al recuperarse de esa sorpresa, Haley pareció incomodarse un poco ante ese cambio, pero no dijo nada; Emily comprendió entonces hacía donde iría el rumbo de toda la conversación y no le sorprendió, no se podía dejar a Aarón Hotchner sin poner después poner algunas trabas en el asunto...

-No voy a mentirte de ningún modo- confesó Emily- ¿un romance con Aarón? Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- se sorprendió Emily- tú estuviste casada con él, obviamente tienes que entender el por que-

-Lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué si sabías que Aarón estaba casado te entrometiste?-

La mirada de Haley trataba inútilmente de esconder su coraje, su matrimonio se había arruinado tiempo atrás y ahora estaba descubriendo que la perdida era más de lo que ella suponía, creía que podía culpar a Emily de ello, que podía liberar toda su frustración si la culpa de tal separación era de Emily.

Al mismo tiempo Emily sienta compasión por el intento de Haley de culparla, debía sentirse muy extrañada de todo eso a pesar de que ella también había continuado con su vida, sintió su pesar, pero aun así se mantuvo a la defensiva.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con su divorcio- le dijo Emily- Hotch y yo no estuvimos juntos hasta después de que se firmaron los papeles-

-No es cierto... Mientes; él se iba durante días a trabajar a cualquier lado y tú siempre estabas ahí con él-

-Por que también es mi trabajo- se justificó Emily- Haley él nunca te engaño, nunca, ni conmigo ni con nadie, él te amaba-

Haley la miro interrogante y molesta, lo único que quería era una confesión que asegurara que eso había arruinado todo... Después de años de matrimonio había sido insoportable lidiar con el trabajo de Hotch, pero quizás él la había engañado y eso habría hecho su decisión de dejarlo mucho más prudente.

Emily no tenía porque mentirle, a una parte de ella realmente le habría gustado decirle que Hotch se había interesado en ella desde muchísimo tiempo atrás y eso incluso había influido en el divorcio, pero la cosa es que esa no era la realidad, era apenas un efímero sueño de su conciencia que le habría gustado que Aarón la amara desde un principio...

-Hotch y yo no estuvimos juntos hasta casi dos meses después de su divorcio-

Parecía que pese a la confesión Haley estaba dispuesta a seguir reprochándole cosas que no tenían que ver realmente con ella, pero la situación dio un giro completo en menos de dos segundo cuando el pequeño Jack salió de entre los juegos corriendo.

-¡Papi!- grita una y otra vez el pequeño mientras corría

En efecto en ese momento Hotch se acercaba al lugar y se reunió con su hijo ante las miradas un tanto inquietas de las dos mujeres.

Emily sintió que se le caía el mundo encima, había salido antes del trabajo pero no le había explicado a Hotch porque, y si bien no estaba haciendo nada malo la situación le pareció ciertamente incomoda, ella no tenía porque estarse reuniendo con la ex mujer de Hotch y menos aun estar reuniéndose en secreto...

Pero Hotch no parecía ni sorprendido ni molesto, sonriendo con su hijo en los brazos se acerco, beso a Emily y saludo formalmente a Haley sin parecer en lo mínimo alterado

-Esperaba que vinieras hasta más tarde- comentó Haley

-Así iba a ser- contestó él cortésmente aunque ciertamente frió- pero presentí que era mejor estar antes por las dudas, al parecer fue buena idea-

Para Emily fue muy claro de inmediato que Hotch se sospechaba todo eso desde que ella desapareció del trabajo antes de tiempo y sin hablar con él, y en realidad no sabe como sentirse. Para Haley también es muy claro que él sabía sobre ese encuentro y no sabe bien si le parece bien que él haya mostrado interés, o le molesta que él se haya presentado preocupado por su nueva novia.

Durante un rato él único que hablaba era Jack, quien le contaba las anécdotas de su día a su papá que lo escuchaba pacientemente, tranquilo, como si todo el contexto del momento no fuera muy extraño.

-¿Juegas conmigo?- preguntó el niño a su padre

-Tengo una mejor idea- le contestó Hotch- porque no juegas un rato con Emily? Mientras yo hablo con tu mamá-

El niño pareció muy complacido con la idea y de inmediato se soltó de su padre para darle la mano a Emilia, quien se levanto de su sitio para poder seguirlo.

Hotch se quedó mirando un momento como su hijo sonreía de la mano de Emily y le pareció una escena bonita, le pareció algo que quería seguir viendo en su vida.. Una familia... Se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado Emily y no sin cierta resignación se dispuso a hablar con Haley.

-¿Qué pretendías hacer?- le preguntó

-Sólo hablar con ella- dijo Haley- por lo que sé tienes una aventura con ella y quería confirmar para saber con quien pasa el tiempo mi hijo-

-Lo que tenemos Emily y yo no es una simple aventura pasajera... es un romance, algo muy real... y Jack, si no entiende del todo, si lo acepta y no tiene problemas con ello- dijo Hotch muy serio- y si querías saber algo tenías que preguntarme a mi, no tenías porque interrogarla a ella-

Haley se molesto por eso, por la posición de defensa que él adoptaba, no le mentía ni negaba nada, no parecía sentirse mal por algún acto y eso casi la hacia sentir vulnerable... lo había amado, creía conocerlo, pero de pronto también le resultaba muy diferente.

Por su parte Hotch nunca había tenido tan clara su relación con Haley, por supuesto que la había amado y había sido el centro de su mundo, pero eso ya no era así; con un trabajo como el suyo había que ser comprensivo y paciente, Haley no lo había sido, le había pedido que dejara el trabajo y él no podía hacer eso... Con ella no podía hablar de lo que hacía o le preocupaba, sobre lo que le afectaba en el trabajo, principalmente porque ella nunca quería saber; con ella no podía ser agente y esposo, tenía que jugar con esos dos papeles. Desde que estaba con Emily eso ya nunca le pasaba, con ella todo era mucho más fácil, no tenía que ser una persona diferente cada que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, sólo tenía que ser él y amarla, y eso era lo más sencillo del mundo.

-¿Necesitas saber algo más?- preguntó Hotch

-Creo que no- contesto ella- sólo que... no termina de gustarme la idea de que Jack pase cambios por la presencia de tu novia-

-A mi tampoco me gusta que lo estés moviendo de casa para salir con tus "amigos", pero me temo que es parte del divorcio- contestó Hotch- también me temo que habrá que acostumbrarse a eso, porque ella no va a irse-

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y se quedo silenciosa... Había caído finalmente el atardecer y las lámparas del parque se encendieron como marcando el final de esa conversación.

-Te amaba Aarón- confesó ella

-Ya lo sé, también yo-

-¿Nunca podremos recuperar eso?-

-No-

Haley lo miro un tanto herida, él desvió la mirada e hizo una seña a Emily para que regresara, era hora de irse, antes de que ella se acercara volteó nuevamente hacía Haley presintiendo que aun se preguntaba el porque de la contundencia de su negativa.

-Porque tú eres el pasado Haley, y ella es el futuro-

En cuanto Emily y Jack llegaron hasta ellos Hotch se levantó de su sitio, apenas el niño se despidió de su mamá, él dijo un adiós formal y salió del parque justo por donde había entrado.

Durante el camino a casa el único que hablaba era el pequeño Jack, mientras que tanto Hotch como Emily se mantenían callado, escuchando al niño y contestándole con comentarios ocasionales... Fue una noche larga, las dudas de lo que había sucedido esa tarde quedaron suspendidas hasta que por fin lograron que Jack terminara con todas sus energías y se fuera a la cama..

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche, Emily y Hotch se acurrucaron un rato juntos en el sofá sin poner atención a la película que pasan en televisión, pero también sin hablar por un rato, sus respiraciones de acompasaron y el latido de sus corazones iba a la par, todo era tan perfecto y cómodo...

-Lo siento tanto Emily- le susurró de pronto él

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella sin mover la cabeza de su pecho

-Ella no tenía porque interrogarte- dijo él- y es mi culpa, debí haberle dicho hace meses para evitar estos malentendidos-

-No hay problema, no paso nada amor; si ese es uno de los riesgos de amarte definitivamente puedo correrlo-

Ella finalmente se movió para quedar cara a cara con él y luego lo besó dulcemente, le sonrió con naturalidad, como si todo lo que había pasado no fuera cosa de ellos dos, volvieron a besarse, una y cien veces más, él alcanzó el control remoto y apagó la televisión mientras se abrazaba a Emily.

-Creo que hay algo que le dije a Haley que te gustaría saber- dijo él entre beso y beso

-¿De que se trata?-

-Ella es el pasado y tú... tú eres el futuro Em- le confesó

Ella lo miró con dulzura, pero él sonriéndole en un rápido movimiento la puso de espaldas sobre el sofá, bajo su cuerpo, mientras la besaba una y otra vez a lo largo de todo su rostro, y ella reía, como se reía....

Y mientras se reía feliz en los brazos del hombre al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas del mundo, Emily se alegraba de haber tenido tanta suerte y también se preguntaba ¿Cómo iba a caberles tanta felicidad en un solo futuro?


End file.
